The Party
by cliquechic
Summary: THIS STORY NEEDS A CO AUTHOR TO MAKE IT BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

THE PARTY

Massie Block: Even though Alicia's party is coming up she is not happy. All of the boys are crushing on Alicia. Including Dempsey! Massie thinks that Alicia is trying to steal the alpha spot. Massie is starting to become curious. The boy with the cap is her target.

Alicia Rivera: Knows that everybody is sucking up to get an invite and frankly she doesn't care. Josh will be her escort to the party all of the VIPs will be riding in her limo something that Massie does not have. She might go for someone that is not Josh this year.

Claire Lyons: knows Massie's plan and is not on board with it. Alicia buys her things that Massie won't. Alicia tells her the plan and the drama starts.

Dylan Marvil: Is 5 pounds slimmer and her target is Cam. Loves Alicia like a sister and will not help Massie.

Kristen Gregory: Totally crushing on Josh she is trying so hard he is pushing her away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Party

The iPad

Massie Block sat on her queen sized bed thinking about ideas for Alicia's birthday party. The girls want it to be a teen vogue style party. With white walls and runways and all the food in the world. a/n lol. "OK" Alicia said. "Let's try on clothes and rate each other."

Alicia came out wearing a Saks fifth avenue yellow v-neck baby doll with miss sixty jeans and Dolce and Gabana converse style leather shoes. "9.8" The PC agreed.

Next was Dylan was wearing a yellow shirt with thick black straps, she had skinny Levi's jeans dark wash and American Eagle spring break wedges she was a total 9.6.

Kristen had on a Hollister pink camisole and tight jean shorts, and for her shoes she had pink dc shoes Kristen was a 9.5.

Claire had on an Abercrombie graphic tee with Hollister shorts with the Hollister logo all over them. Lastly she had on a Versace sweatshirt and mini spike heels. She was total 9.

Lastly for Massie she was a casual uptown look. Massie had on Versace jeans and a white Aeropostale tank with a olive green jacket on. For her shoes she had on the famous Rocket Dog flats. She had on a baby blue cap with her hair in a pony tail. She was a 9.9.

alicia's P.O.V

Massie's family friend Landon Dorsey was planning alicia's party. She thought the teen vougue iedea was great. The party place was at the top of the Montador building in the penthouse. All the food was being catered by the Olive thought it was pretty boring then she got a text.

Josh:hey

Alicia:hey

Josh: u have got to come over tonite i have a b-day surpriese

Alicia: awww thx ill be there

She queietly slipped her phone back into her jeans. The meeting was finally over.

kristens POV

Alicia has been totally weird the whole meeting. maybe it has something to do with Josh? Would he go out with me? Anyway I hope she is alright. Dune is coming back and he is going as my date to the party!!!!!!!! I am so happy! It's time to leave

Alicia's POV

As I changed into my nike shorts and tank top i felt really happy for the first time today. she has been waiting all day to do what she loves:to run. As I stepped outside she felt her hair blowing in the wing and she began to jog. When she reached Josh's house she saw something terrible.....


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's what everybody looks like..

Alicia…………………….Selena Gomez

Massie …………............Elisibeth Mclaughlin

Dylan……………………Anna Sophia Everhard

Kristen………………….Bridget Mendler

Josh…………………….Taylor Laughtner

Derrick……………………Cody Linley

Cam……………………..Younger Orlando Bloom

Plovert…………………..not sure

Kemp……………………Ryan Sheckler

Enjoy

At Josh's House

Alicia was shocked by what she saw. It was Kristen and she was hugging Josh. Alicia knew it was stupid to over react but she couldn't help herself. She sprinted back to her house and sent him a text.

Alicia:its over

Josh:wat

Alicia: I said its over

Alicia started crying after that. So she called one of her true friends. Derrick. Derrick was like her big brother and he talked her through the whole thing. The next morning she didn't even wear Ralph Lauren. She dressed in skinny Levis and Birkenstocks. She had on a Nike tee with a Hollister sweatshirt on top. Something told her today would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia stepped out of the Hummer her father insists she gets driven around in. She saw Claire and started texting her.

Alicia: hey

Claire: wats up

Alicia: nm u

Claire: just listening t o Massie rant about Demp

Alicia: must stink

Claire: totally

Alicia: hey Claire can I ask u a favor

Claire: go ahead

Alicia: do u wnt to go shopping

Alicia: my treat

Claire: ok

As Alicia slipped her phone in her pocket she saw Josh walking with Olivia. "what a loser" she thought.

When she met up with Massie it was time to rate outfits. Alicia got a 7.5. What a waste of time


	5. Makeups and a surprise

Later that same day after school Alicia decided to go talk to Derrick. She and he were like brother and sister. When she approached his house everyone else in his group was there. Alicia rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

"Alicia?" Derrick asked.

"Yep" that's me.

"I hear you are in a grudge with Massie, "he countered.

"Yeah I came to talk to you." Alicia said.

"Okay talk" Derrick replied happily.

"Okay it seems like Massie has forgot about me and I am getting low ratings and it is just getting on my nerves." When Alicia finished she took a long deep breath.

"Well if I know Massie she probably just feels threatened," he said.

"Alright maybe I will go clear things up with her," Alicia decided.

"Thanks Derrick," Alicia said as she gave him a friendly hug.

As Alicia turned to leave Derrick told her to go clear things up with Josh. She gave in and went inside Derricks house. "Hey Josh can I talk to you for a second," she stuttered out.

"Uhh sure," he said unsurely.

"Look Josh I'm sorry I broke up with you through a text message that was pretty shallow of me," she finished.

"Ohh its okay I am just wondering why you did it," he said.

" Well I was coming to see you because I had a rough day and I saw you hugging Kristen," she said.

" She asked me to teach her a soccer move because some girl kept getting past her and she got annoyed," he clarified.

"okay well I would also like to know if we could try going out again," she answered

"I would love that ," he said

She gave him a small peck and rushed to go talk to Massie.

When she arrived she immediately told Massie why she was so M.I.A. for the last couple days. Massie apologized for judging her without actually finding out what was up.

"Alright girls I have a special treat for you guys, because its my birthday I wouldlike to invite all of you and your boyfriends to my very own chalet in Aspen," she braced herself for the screams and when they came she was startled.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Alicia had just told the girls the news they immediately went into planning mode.

"Okay girls we need to make a packing list and a guest list for the party," Massie said.

When the girls were done with the packing list it looked like this:

Tops:

Baby dolls

Long sleeves

Scoop necks

Sweaters

Short Sleeve

Wrap tops for pool

Bottoms:

Jeans skinny, flare, super flare all washes appropriate.

Sweat pants for the house

Skirts with leggings

Shorts with leggings

Toiletries:

Toothbrush

Hairbrush

Hair shampoo

Deodorant

Other special needs

Electronics:

iPod

Cell phones

Laptops

Palm Pilots

ECT

When the list was finished they finally got to sit down for a little and made the guest that was going to the chalet.

"Okay we need to invite the Briarwood Boys," Dylan said.

"Yeah totally I like Kemp now it is the perfect time to get together," Kristen said.

"Alright maybe we should have a VIP list that will a wear matching dresses and we will ride in the limo to make our entrance," Claire insisted.

"Cute!" Massie said.

"Now we can finally go to bed," Claire said.

"Wait not yet we still have to call our parents to make sure that we can go to Aspen and we have to iChat the boys and have them do the same," Kristen said.

"I'll go first" said Dylan as she dialed the number into her Envy which was the PC signature phone. "Hello mom Is it okay if I go to Alicia's chalet like we did in third grade…………………………yeah definitely………………of course………………no mom that's just weird………..ok I love you too," she finished.

After that all of the girls calls went exactly the same but the iChat would have to wait for tomorrow after school.


	7. Chappie 7

Alicia Rivera woke up feeling amazing. She practically skipped to her closet after her shower. She picked out Citizens of Humanity jeans with her tan Bailey button UGGs and her Lulu Lemon tank dress. She put a cut cardigan on top of everything. She immediately texted the PC.

**Alicia: Hey chicas wats up!**

**Massie: Heyy notin much can't wait to leave after school!**

**Claire: I know I cant wait to get out of here**

**Kristen: Same here Leesh I lovvee your chalet**

**Dylan: ME 2.!!! I love your jet too.**

**Massie: okay girls me and Leesh need to have a PC.**

**CDK.: Kay c ya on the carpool!**

**Alicia: Mass wat is it**

**Massie: Well we need to discuss sleeping arrangements**

**Alicia: I totally forgot**

**Massie: hmm I think we should…..**

**Alicia: Well we can all sleep in the sleep room**

**Massie: the wat**

**Alicia: the sleep room its this room with bunk beds around all the walls and it would be perfect**

**Massie: then we can take it from there once we get there smooches c ya l8r**

Alicia went downstairs when she heard a knock on the door to her "apartment." Her house was separated into wings and she had her own which was like an apartment. Everything was very chic. White with black pillows were the couches. There were crystal white floors like the ones on the fashion week runway. She through on her nike high tops and answered the door. It was Josh. She gave him a hug and a big kiss. She showed him inside.

"So why did you come?"

"Well I guess I just wanted to see you." He flashed a cute smile and she melted.

They talked for a while and then the two walked to the door where she walked with Josh around the house he seemed impressed.

"So what did you think?" She asked him

"Well it was nice maybe you should come to my house sometime." He causually asked

He is soo hawt she thought.

"Yea totally!"

"How about now he asked?"

"What are we waiting for ." She asked with a flirty smile.

The ride to Josh's house was very lively. Since he would take her to school she texted Dylan to tell Massie. Josh drove and Cadillac Escalade with buttery brown seats. They flirted the whole way and at every stop sign they kissed. It was really sweet.


End file.
